


Nicht allein

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wenn man es gewohnt ist, alleine zu schlafen, und dann doch wieder jemand da ist (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nicht allein

**Author's Note:**

> Hier mein kürzestes Ficlet bisher, könnte fast, aber nur fast, als Quad-Drabble durchgehen ;) Eine kleine Phantasie von der Nacht, nachdem Chris und Vin im Hotel Lee treffen. Hoffe, es gefällt.

Es ist noch dunkel, als ich aus dem Schlaf hochfahre. Manche Träume … Ich atme tief durch und will mich bequemer hinlegen, da … stoße ich an jemanden. Er rührt sich und mir fällt alles wieder ein. Vin. Ich hatte ihn für diese letzte Nacht in der Stadt zu mir eingeladen. Wir waren schon davor zusammen gewesen, hatten zusammen gegessen, und würden am Morgen mit den anderen losziehen … Rein praktische Gründe also.

Ich murmle eine Entschuldigung und will gerade versuchen, wieder einzudösen, da-

„Du hast lange mit keinem mehr geschlafen.“ Eine Feststellung, kein Vorwurf. Ich blicke zu ihm hinüber und merke, dass er mich ansieht. Nicht genug Licht, um in seinen Augen zu lesen. Das Bett ist so schmal, dass wir uns unwillkürlich immer wieder berühren - So wie gerade an den Knien. Ich rücke ein wenig von ihm ab. Dann drehe ich mich auf die Seite, kehre ihm den Rücken zu. 

„Lange genug.“ Ob er nun das eine oder das andere meint bleibt sich gleich. Verglichen mit früher hab ich immer weniger Interesse daran, immer weniger Lust. Alles davon gibt einem nur kurz was und hinterher ist man wieder kalt und allein. Jedes Mal. Außerdem … ich kann heute eh nichts mehr zurückgeben. Besser, ich mache schon vorab dicht. 

Damit ist das Gespräch für mich beendet. Doch mein Gefährte schiebt ein „Das seh ich.“ hinterher. 

Schön. Und deshalb-? 

Schweigen legt sich zwischen uns. Keines von der Sorte, die man ruhig stehen lassen kann. 

„Und?“, hake ich schließlich nach. 

„Wo wir hier schon so liegen“, beginnt er, und ich ahne, in welche Richtung es gehen soll. „Willst du nicht eine Sache ausprobieren? Eine nur.“ Ich will schon ablehnen, aber dann spüre ich ihn ganz nah bei mir, und irgendwie … scheint es richtig, erstmal abzuwarten. „So denkst du auch beim Aufwachen noch dran, dass du hier nicht allein bist, wetten?“ 

Er liegt da wie ich, nur hinter mir. Ich spüre ihn warm an meinem Rücken und tiefer, bis hin zu meinen Beinen. Er legt einen Arm um mich, streichelt ein wenig über meinen Bauch. Das … geht schon in Ordnung, fühlt sich gar nicht so übel an. Kann bleiben … 

Ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich von seiner Wärme, unserer Wärme, in den Schlaf tragen.


End file.
